Raymond Monroe
Raymond Monroe, '''Also known as '''Raymond Monroe Sr., Raymond, or just simply Ray by his close friends, was a Tapirian thief, smuggler, and revolutionist who was a minor leader towards the end of the First Tapirian Revolution, as well as a major leader in the Second Tapirian Revolution. He also served as the Second President of Tapir Island from 14 ATR-20 ATR. He is not to be confused with Young Raymond, a time paradox of himself. Early Life & Childhood Raymond was born in 42 BTR to unknown, wealthy parents. His mother was the daughter of a successful farmer, and his father was a newspaper cartoonist. Both of his parents were killed by Karman Police when they were wrongfully suspected to be expert criminals. This left a young Raymond orphaned at the age of two. He learned how to raise himself through the books he read and the movies he watched, as well as the robotic maid that his parents had previously owned. Because he could not pay taxes, he was forced to have his mansion taken, and he resulted to stealing. His most prized possession he ever stole was a KI-25 Cruising Speeder, which he modified to go past mach 3 and mounted a gatling gun in the front sides of the speeder, which could be controlled by both drivers. He also had a Television and a round family table in the inside of the cruiser. Life as a Slave After Raymond was caught stealing a gemstone at the age of 5, he was forced into slave labor until he could pay back all his debts. He worked long hours mining coal and fixing machinery. He became best friends with another slave, Buffy, who was also from Tapir Island. First Tapirian Revolution Raymond was found as a slave by Karman Private Rutherford Cornbeard, who he was freed by and stole the ship which they called the SS Moonlight. Raymond never "fought" in too many battles, as he was to young. But his job during the war as a child was to free prisoners or slaves and to avoid as much contact with battling troops as possible. He freed George and Georgia before escaping the palace with their mother, Catherine Lynch. After the death of Bob Hartson and King Jerald V at King Jerald V's Royal Palace, Raymond became the "right-hand man" of Carl Capybara, and helped fight along side him and his partners in the civilian war group called The Acquaintances. After the First Tapirian Revolution was lost in 29 BTR, Raymond and the surviving members of the Tapirian Army retreated to a remote area in Urdana, were they could not be found and persecuted. Since Raymond felt so depressed about losing the war and many of the friends he made who died in the Battle of Fhogla, that he decided to depart from the group and move into a forested island nicknamed "Cannibal Island" in the middle of the Atlantic. He had heard all of the terrible stories of the native tribe there being cannibalistic, but he went anyways. Exile on Cannibal Island For some odd reason, the natives thought he was one of their "gods" sent to Earth, and he was became their chief. This exile took place for several years until 0 BTR, when a stranded George found him as he was floating in the Atlantic Ocean inside a cardboard box used as a makeshift boat. He never married, but it is said that he secretly had an affair with one of the female tribe members. Second Tapirian Revolution In 0 BTR, George met Raymond and they heard noises of wood chopping. They attacked the troops, but were imprisoned and incarcerated at the base. They would later be freed by Remy Lorenzo before being sent back to Tapir City. Personality Raymond's character is portrayed as being stuck up, silly, and, especially in his youth, greedy. He is also portrayed as being towered over by others when compared to such as George and Remy. Appearances Rage of the Ruthless (First Appearance) Attack of the Machines Revenge of the KingCategory:Caimans Category:Tapirians Category:Criminals Category:Karman Citizens Category:Rebels Category:Tapirian Presidents